kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sniper Team
A squad will typically comprise of a sniper with advanced marksmanship training, and a more experienced team leader who also serves as a spotter (leading to amusing quotes when left alone in the field if his partner is killed). The sniper carries a large-caliber, long-range, scoped and silenced GLS-70 rifle with a laser sight, while the spotter is equipped with a GD-2 spotting scope and communications equipment for communicating with HQ and relaying target data for GDI Juggernauts and battleships, both of which can continue bombardment as long as the Sniper Team is in the target area. The team wears battledress uniforms and camouflage hats. They don't wear armor, as it would limit their mobility and increase their chances of being seen. When stationary, they go prone. They can pick off enemy infantry from an impressive range, and several teams in one spot can devastate entire formations. However, when they come within visual range of base defenses or stealth-detecting vehicles, their cover is compromised. Quotes Sniper Created * Sniper team ready! * Sniper team, where do you need us? Select * Sniper team! * What's the call? * Where's our next target? * How's our position? * Need somebody taken out? * This area clear? * What do you see? Moving * Scanning new area! * Any enemies around? * Got it. We're moving out! * Keep out of sight! * Heading to new position! * On the move! * Let's get there! Garrisoning structure * We'll hold up there for now! * Take that position! * Looks pretty safe! * Set up in there! * Find a window! Attacking * In my scope! * Not a problem! * Clear shot! * They'll go down! * I got 'em! * There he is! * He's mine. * Perfect! Spotting target * We're in position bomber! * Calling bombing run! * Bomber, we have your target! * Sending in bombing coordinate now! * We're ready for firing support! * Target spotted for firing support! * We have your target! Move to attack * In my sight! * Target spotted, moving in! * Just need a little closer! * We got 'em marked. In combat * Watch this! * Take 'em out, one by one! * Reloading! * Watch our back! * Have they spotted us? Retreating * They're too close, let's get out of here! * We can't stay here! * We're pulling out! * Guys, get out, now! When suppressed * To the ground! * Incoming! * We're pinned down! Spotter Select * Spotter! * My partner's dead! * Could use some help out here! * Yes, sir? * What should I do? * What was that?! * Am I in the open? * Don't leave me out here! * Commander, can you hear me?! * It's just me! Moving * Here I go! * Keep me on radar! * Okay! * Is it clear? * I'm going! * I'll check it out! * Here I go! Garrisoning structure * Good, some shelter! * Alright, I'm going in! Attacking * I see 'em. * I know, I know! * It's all or nothing! * Yes, sir! * I'll have to take 'em out! * I'll show 'em. Spotting target * Airstrike, I need an airstrike! * Calling in for air support! * Command, I have a target for you! * Okay, I have a target now. * I'm ready for fire support. * Fire support, you there? Move to attack * I'll do what I can! * Yep, there they are! * Okay, I can do this! * It's the enemy! In combat * Doing the best I can! * I'll hold 'em off! * This one for my friend! * They won't take me! Retreating * I've got to get out of here! * I'm going home! * They can help me there! CNCTW_Old_Sniper_Team_Cameo.png TI_Sniper.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Global Defense Initiative Category:Infantry Category:Elite Infantry